The Right Thing
by Lukaa
Summary: Years from now Seth is destined to almost lose Summer. Found out why she end up with someone else, and if Seth can convince her that she is suppose to be with him. Major S&S but with the flashback there is a little R&M. Please R&R!chapter 8 is up...
1. The Wedding

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, just this particular story line.

* * *

**_

May 25, 2011

Marissa: "You know, looking back at everything that happened back then, it doesn't seem that terrible or painful… But I was still a teenager and, oh well, if we are not drama queens when we are teenagers, when should we be? Now older and wisher I can say that…" – Marissa was cut of by Summer voice.

Summer: "What in hell are you talking about? You were a teenager? If I still remember you still are one…" – Summer raised her eyebrow and laughed looking at her friend.

Marissa: "I know I'm still a teenager, at least in my mind I am, but I was just thinking about what I'm going to say about all this some day… And by the way I really hope that I'm over reacting…"

Summer: "You are… Believe me! He does not deserve you that much… And neither does Cohen deserve me… I'm too good for him… Right?" – When Summer didn't have an answer she turned around just to see her friend up in the sky – "Marissa? Helloooo! Earth to Marissa… Hey!" – She punched her on the arm.

Marissa: "What? Why are you hitting me?"

Summer: "Oh, I don't know… Maybe, just maybe, because you're so up in the sky that hitting you are the only way to make you come back." – Marissa didn't answer again – "Marissa? You've have got to be kidding me! WAKE UP!" – Summer slammed her hands.

Marissa: "Hum? What? You know, you're getting very violent, maybe you should drop boxing… Anyhow, you know how much I like him, don't you? I think that we should be together… Yeah! That's it! I have to come up with some kind of plan…"

Summer: "Oh My God! When did you become such a Cohen?"

Marissa: "What?"

Summer: "You know self-absorbed like this!"

Marissa: "I'm not self-absorbed..."

Summer: "No... You are a very considerate person; you listen to what people have to say, you give advises, you answer peoples questions… yeah… that's you!"

Marissa: "Yeah! That's me!" – Summer just gave her a look – "Sorry Sum… I'm a little distracted… But I'll make it up for you tonight…"

Summer: "Good! So let's just drop this revival conversation… because it may seem like we still are but we're not…"

Marissa: "Ok… I'm ready… Are you ready to get marry?"

Summer: "Yeah… I am doing the right think, right?"

Marissa: "That is something that only you can answer… I can't answer for you… Sorry…"

Summer: "Yeah, I know… He loves me… This is right… Right?"

Marissa: "Do you love him?"

Summer just dropped her head, she couldn't say that she loves him as much as she loved Cohen, but she keep saying to herself that she didn't have any kind of feeling for him anymore, but deep down she knew that, that wasn't true…

Mr. Roberts: "Sweetie? Are you ready? It's time; every one is waiting for you!"

Summer: "Just a sec!"

Marissa: "Are you ok? You know is never too late to back out…"

Summer: "I'm fine, thanks!"

* * *

Summer got up and went out of the room. Her dad was waiting for her.

Summer: "Let's get this done with, dad."

Mr. Roberts: "You're the bride, what ever you want today you'll have! And next stop, your future husband!"

That word didn't sound right at all to Summer, but she couldn't back out now, she didn't want to hurt him making a scene, and walking away. He was too good. She knew that he would do anything to make her happy, but could he make her forget about Cohen? She just didn't know anymore.

Summer woke up from her thought when Marissa called her to wish her good luck before get in. Marissa was the bridesmaid, and she knew what Summer was feeling, but she couldn't do anything, that was totally up to her to decide either get married or not. She was hoping that she would back out, but she didn't and she was going towards her miserable future. 'Poor Summer' she thought.

Summer walked all the way down the aisle, when she got there, she kissed her father and turned to her future husband, she could just see Seth's face. She shook her head to make that image go away, but it doesn't.

Father: "We're getter here today, to celebrate the union between this two people: Zach Stephens and Summer Roberts. Zach? Do you accept Summer as your legitimate wife, in health and in sickness, in wealth and in poverty until the death separates you?"

Zach: "I do!" – He looks to Summer but she seams distant.

Father: "Summer? Do you accept Zach as your legitimate husband, in health and in sickness, in wealth and in poverty until the death separates you?"

Long pause was made. Summer couldn't say anything. People started to whisper behind her.

Zach: "Summer?" – She looked at him. He had the most adorable expression on his face she couldn't do that to him, just walk away.

Summer: "I…" – She was cut of by someone.

Seth: "WAIT!" – He was entering the church; he couldn't let her do that. He loved her too much to lose her that way.

Summer: "Cohen?"

Zach: "Seth?"

* * *

We're getting back a whole lot now. Back to now. So that we could see how Summer end up with Zach. Please R&R… I would like to know if this story has a future! See ya… 


	2. The After Party

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, just this particular story line. _**

A.N.: The story now is after "The Dearly Beloved" season's 2 finale. I wouldn't dare say how the whole Trey's death will end so we're skipping a month or so after that. Everything is back to normal.

* * *

July 12, 2005

It was one more day in Newport. The hot summer had arrived and everyone was just melting.

Seth gets in the poolhouse to see if Ryan was ready yet, because they had plans with the girls.

Seth: "Ryan? Ryan? Are you awake yet?"

Ryan: "No, but thanks for waking me up!" – He sits down on the bed. – "What do you want?"

Seth: "It's 8:30!"

Ryan: "We're on vacation, why was I supposed to be awake at 8:30 in the morning?"

Seth: "Because we made plans with Marissa and Summer…"

Ryan: "That was today?"

Seth: "Yeah! And we're almost late! So get up, and get dress so that we can go."

Ryan: "Ok… Give me 10 minutes…"

* * *

20 minutes later the boys were already at Marissa's house, knocking at her door.

Marissa: "Just a sec! I'm going! Why do people knock at my door so soon in the morning?" – She opens the door to see Seth and Ryan standing at the doorstep. "What are you doing here?"

Seth: "We're here to pick you girls up…"

Marissa: "Today? That wasn't tomorrow?"

Ryan: "Told you!" – Ryan says to Seth.

Seth: "No, it was today… or maybe tomorrow… what day is today?"

Summer: "The 12, Tuesday…" – She says entering the room.

Seth: "Oh… It was with you that I had plans today…" – He says to Summer, giving her a light kiss on the lips.

Marissa: "Seth? Why am I up?"

Seth: "How should I know?"

Ryan: "If you don't know why she's up, maybe you know why I am up…"

Seth: "Oh you, you I woke up, thinking that we had to do breakfast with them…"

Ryan: "I swear, sometimes, I just want to hit you…"

Marissa: "Sometimes? I want to hit him everyday!"

Summer: "Oh, stop! Poor baby!" – She kisses him and pulls him inside.

Ryan: "Poor baby…" – Ryan kisses Marissa and get inside too.

Marissa: "So, considering that we're already up, thanks to Cohen…"

Seth: "You're welcome"

Marissa: "We should do something…"

Summer: "Yeah… Let's do something… What?"

Ryan: "Why Seth doesn't tell us… What do you have in mind?"

Seth: "Well, we could go grab some breakfast, then we could head to the beach and then we could eat lunch, go home and watch some TV. After that we can play some videogames and at night we can go to the movies…"

Marissa: "Wow, you really gave a lot of thought on this, don't you?"

* * *

The day was almost over and everyone was exhausted. Seth really did planed this day very well. They didn't stop not even for a moment.

Ryan: "I'm beat up…"

Marissa: "So am I… I need to get some sleep…"

Seth: "Already? We could play some Janga now!"

Summer: "Are you kidding me? We're going to bed!"

Seth: "You're going with me?" – Summer nodded – "See you guys tomorrow!"

Ryan: "See ya… He's a joke, isn't he?"

Marissa: "Tell me about it… So… are we going to bed too?"

Ryan: "I don't know… do you want to stay over?"

Marissa: "Are you asking me?"

Ryan: "Sure!"

Marissa: "Ok then…"

* * *

Everything seamed a sea of roses. Everything was perfect. Summer and Seth were happy, with no drama what was a miracle. Ryan and Marissa had got over the whole 'you shot my brother' 'I did it for you' thing. Everything was just the way that was supposed to be. The two happy couples were happy and having a normal life.

* * *

Things were great all over the next year. They were still happy and together. All of them. No problems to report. No drama. Nothing. 'Till The Day Of…

June 31, 2006 – Graduation day.

Summer: "Coop! There you are! Are you ready yet?"

Marissa: "Oh, hey Sum! Yeah, almost!"

Summer: "Good, the boys are coming to pick us up soon…"

Marissa: "Ok… I can't believe that today is our graduation day… I'm so happy! Finally we can get out of that school and never come back… No one to judge us, talk shit about us… I'm so happy!"

Summer: "Yeah, I know! I'm so excited too! Now we're going to college, there's where the fun is!"

Seth: "Oh yeah! So much fun! College girls going wild everywhere!" – he says entering the room.

Summer just give him the look – "Oh! You don't have the privilege to talk about college girls, or you think that I forgot the whole MTV eating whip cream out of that girl's body contest?"

Seth: "She's going to throw that on my face for the rest of our lives isn't she?" – To Ryan.

Ryan: "Yeah, she is! So are you ready yet? We're going to be late!" – He gives Marissa a kiss.

Marissa: "Oh, we're all set! Let's go! Oh, just one more thing, are we going to the after party?"

Summer: "Of course!"

Seth: "Sure!"

Ryan: "Do I have another option?"

Summer, Marissa and Seth: "NOOOOO!"

* * *

The graduation ceremony was over and it was time for the party. As it was planed they ready to go there, when Summer got a call.

Summer: "Hello?"

_Mr. Roberts: "Hey kid! Are you already going to the party?"_

Summer: "Yeah, dad, why?"

_Mr. Roberts: "I was kind of hoping you would come home first…"_

Summer: "Why? What happened?"

_Mr. Roberts: "Oh, nothing… I don't want to spoil the surprise…"_

Summer: "Dad? A surprise? What is it?"

_Mr. Roberts: "You have to come home first!"_

Summer: "Ok, I'll go there first…"

_Mr. Roberts: "Oh, and I would appreciate if you don't bring the other ones"_

Summer: "Why?"

_Mr. Roberts: "They graduated too, and I don't have a present for everyone… I'd be embarrassed…" _

Summer: "Ok… I'm on my way… Bye!" – She hangs up – "Was my dad. He wants me to go home before going to the party… Could you guys drop me there?"

Marissa: "Sure! But, what happened?"

Summer: "Nothing. He just wants me to go there."

Getting there…

Summer: "So, I'll see you at the party…" – she gets out of the car.

Seth: "I'll stay too. I'll see you guys later."

Summer: "Oh, no! You go. I'll meet you there too." – She kisses him and run inside.

Seth: "But…" – but she was gone.

* * *

It was a wild party, as usual. Everyone was already having fun when they got there. Alcohol and drugs were everywhere. There was this girl frowning up in the pool, and soon she was done with that she turned around and kissed a guy. It was a very disturbing view.

Something like a half an hour had passed and Summer was not there yet, 'till, Seth feels two hands on his face hiding his face.

Girl: "Guess whooo!" – It sounded extremely like Summer.

Seth: "Finally!" – He turns around and without look at the girl he kisses her. After the kiss, which he founded a little different from the usual, took him some time to open his eyes but he still spoke – "I thought you weren't com…" – And it turns out it was not Summer.

Girl: "Weren't coming? Are you kidding me? This is my house! Oh, no… And that is my boyfriend… You're in so much trouble!"

The Boyfriend: "What is going on here?"

Girl: "He grabbed me! I have no fault!"

Seth: "What? That's not tr…" – And a hit on his face was all to shout him up. But he didn't even felt it (well maybe a little) because before the hit, he saw Summer standing in shock.

In a moment o rage she grabbed the first guy she saw and kissed. Unfortunately, the guy was Zach…

* * *

Ok, that is it for us today! I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to post soon… See ya! Oh and keep reading and reviewing… This story is for you, is my obligation to listen to your reviews and make it better according to your taste.

(I reserve myself the right to chance it or not.)


	3. The Goodbye

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, just this particular story line.

* * *

**_

Zach: "Well, hello to you too!"

Summer: "Zach? Oh… Good… Because I'm never lucky enough to be around a stranger…"

Zach: "What?"

Summer did realize what this was going to become. Zach was going to want to know what does that mean, and if she says that was only a revenge on Seth, he would say that he still have feelings for her and she knows that, and she can't keep playing with him every time she feels like it. She did realize that she was soooooo screwed…

Seth was still on the ground when Summer kissed Zach. He wanted to move but he wasn't sure if he should. He waited for the boyfriend to go away and then he got up.

Seth: "Summer?" – He screams and when she sees him coming she goes the other way. – "Wait! Come here! We need to talk!" – She stops.

Summer: "I don't need to talk to you! I have nothing to say." – She turns away and starts walking again.

Seth: "You may not have anything to say to me..."

Summer: "You're right! I don't! Oh, maybe one thing: we're done! Yeah I think that covers everything I wanted to say!"

Seth: "Wait!" – He grabs her arm.

Summer: "Get away from me!" – She pulls her arm away.

Seth: "Let me explain!" – He grabs her arm again.

Summer: "I told you to GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Seth: "But…"

Zach: "Hey man, back off, she doesn't want to talk to you!"

Seth: "This doesn't concern to you, ok? I need to talk to my girlfriend! Summer!"

Summer: "You're girlfriend? I'm not you're girlfriend anymore!"

Seth: "We can't be done… No for something that I didn't do!"

Summer: "Didn't you kissed that girl?"

Seth: "Yeah, but…"

Summer: "Then you did do it… And there is nothing that you could say that would make me change my mind… Forget about me, ok? Pretend that you never knew me" – She had tears on her eyes at that point.

Seth: "I can't do this. I can't let you go. I can't forget you. I love you! I always loved you!"

Summer: "I love you too…"

Seth: "So let's talk! Let me explain. You'll see that this is just a big miss understanding!"

Summer: "… but I can't forgive you, much less believe you. Have a nice life!" – She turned away letting Seth behind in shock.

Not even she understood what she had just done. She had broken up with the love of her life. She knew that. But she couldn't forgive him, even if all this was a huge misunderstanding. She had warned him that if he did anything wrong again she wasn't going to forgive him. How simple was that? All he had to do was not messing their relationship up. And he did it.

Seth: "Summer!"

Zach: "Man, you did enough damage for a night. Now, BACK OFF, ok?"

* * *

Zach runs after Summer, to comfort her. That was the chance of his life. The only one, the last shot. The only chance for him to get Summer back. And everything was just going as the deal. The girl was actually a friend of his. Her name was Kelly and she was Brad's girlfriend, Zach's partner on the water polo team. They set everything up so that Kelly kissed Seth the moment that Summer get to the party. Oh, and Summer's dad was on that too. He always preferred Zach over Seth, is not that he didn't like Seth, he did, but he wasn't enough to his little girl. So he agreed with Zach and helped him to organize this whole plane. And just if you're wandering how Zach knew that Summer would react that way, you all remember the whip cream incident. She would kiss some other guy. And this guy would be him.

Zach: "Summer! Wait!"

Summer stops, she knows that he will want to talk and she so not in the mood for talking about relationships right now. She just ended a one year and a half (if you count the first time and comes and goes). She was so not ready for a new one.

Summer: "Look, Zach, I really don't want to talk right now, ok? If you want, we can talk about the kiss tomorrow, or you a can understand it anyway you think is best, ok? Just leave me alone." – She enters the brand-new black BMW that she got from her dad.

Zach: "You know, I could go away right now, but considering your conditions, I think that you need a friend, and that's why I'm here. And hey, I have a really big number o insults to Cohen!" – Summer smiled – "See? I all ready made you smile…" – Zach knew that if he let her go right now, and just talk to her tomorrow, there was a big chance the Cohen would already did something major and get her back.

Summer: "Yeah… I could use a friend."

* * *

They headed back to Summer house. Getting there he made her some juice.

Summer: "Juice? Really? I'm depressed and you give juice?"

Zach: "Drink it!"

Summer: She took a sip – "Spice juice!".

Zach: "Oh, yeah!" – 'Let's get you drunk!' he thought to himself.

* * *

As it was expected Seth showed up at Summer's house about two hours after the happening. He had nothing on his hand, what was weird, because he usually came with a bouquet or something. He knocked at the door and waited. That definitely, even though it last just a minute, seamed the longest minute of all minutes. It was the most agonizing minute of all. That was the minute that separated Seth and happy or bad ending. He knew that if what he was going to try didn't work that was no coming back, he had lost Summer forever.

The door opened. Summer was there. Beautiful. He really had forgotten how beautiful she was. It was that delicate beauty. Soft. The kind of beauty that you are actually scared that you may ruin it every time you touch it. Her hair, her eyes, her lips, her arms, her waist, her legs, her fingers and toes; he loved every inch of her, every single one. '_His'_.

When Summer saw Seth standing at her doorway she choke. Not that she didn't expect him to come and try to work things out. He had showered. His hair was wet. He had a really cute hair, especially after he cut most of it off, and made a cool down-on-the-sides-little-longer-on-the-top-and-shivered haircut. He was very well dressed. Most of his new style was her that made. He had this white shirt, dark jeans and a black jacket over it. Very stylish. _'Hers'_.

Summer: "Hey…"

Seth: "Hey…"

They stood there just looking to each other. For a few minutes even. He was just admiring how stunning she was, how good she was, how she was everything that he ever wanted. She was just unbelievable happy that he was there. She remembered all last year and all the good moments. He couldn't have done that to her. That was something wrong.

Zach: "Summer? There's everything alright?" – He shows up at the door – "Hey, Seth…"

Seth: "Zach? Zach is here… Why is Zach here? Oh, of course, you kissed him, so he's here… Nice" – He turned around.

Summer: "You kissed that girl first!"

Seth: "Because I thought it was you!"

Summer: "Oh, good, so probably you kissed a lot of other girls thinking that it was me…"

Seth: "No, I didn't! Summer, you have to believe me! I would never do anything to hurt you! You've got to believe me! Please…"

In his eyes he had the most sincerely look that she ever saw. She could see that was pure true what he was saying. And, plus, he had the most pity puppy eyes ever. She was ready to run to his arms, and Zach could see that his plan was sinking; he needed to do something, so he did.

Zach: "How about the time that you sailed out to Portland?"

Summer and Seth looked at him.

Zach: "Oh, sorry, I have nothing with it, I'm going in…"

Summer: "No, wait! Yeah Seth, how about all the other times that you screw up?"

Seth: "I never meant any of that… You know that!"

Summer: "No I don't… You should leave…"

Seth: "What?"

Summer: "Go home Seth…"

Seth: "No, I can't. We didn't work this out yet."

Summer: "And we won't…"

Seth: "What? But… we have to. We're meant to be together. You know that. I know that. Everybody knows that!"

Summer: "Apparently we were all wrong. Bye Seth. Best of luck."

Seth: "Summer?"

Summer: "See ya, Cohen…"

* * *

Ok… that was chapter 3, a little long for me, but I needed all that. Hope you liked. Responding the reviews I couldn't get back to the wedding just yet, just more to the ending, I'm personally an S&S fan, so they will probably end up together. Abby: congrats! And to everyone that is graduating this year! Keep R&R… See ya! 


	4. The Only Thing

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, just this particular story line.

* * *

**_

Summer closed the door. She was feeling something weird. Not good weird though. She was already missing. Missing everything about Seth and their relationship. She was totally aware that they didn't have any way back. Was just not possible for them to be together again. She dropped in deep melancholy. A small tear dropped from her eye. She quickly cleaned and walk to the living room where Zach was.

Summer: "Maybe you should go"

Zach: "Summer, I'm so sorry!" – He came close to her and hugged her and fall in tears. – "Seth is a jerk!"

Summer: Pulling away - "No, he's not!"

Zach: "Of course he is! He made you cry like this!"

Summer: "He might, but I love him! I'm going after him!"

Zach: "No you're not!"

Summer: "What?"

Zach: "I'm not letting you hurt yourself again. I'm just not letting you!"

Summer: "Get out of my way, Zach!"

Zach: "NO!"

Summer just looked at him. He had these furious eyes that she misunderstood. She thought they mean care that Zach actually knew what he was doing that he actually knew that Seth was going to do that again. His yes really meant anger and sadness that all his work was going down. It was his last strength to make it work. He needed her.

Summer: "Ok…"

Zach: "Ok?"

Summer: "Ok" – Summer gave Zach a kiss on the cheek – "You should go home…"

Zach: "Are you sure?"

Summer: "Yeah…"

Zach: "Are you sure that you're going to be alright?"

Summer: "Yeah I'm sure… Now go home… I'll call you…"

Zach: "Tomorrow?"

Summer: "I'll call you when I'll call you… Bye!"

Zach: "Bye" – 'Yes!' he thought.

* * *

She closed the door. Zach was gone and now she could call Seth. She dialed his number; her heart was beating so fast right now. Someone answered.

"Hello?" – it was a girl's voice.

Summer: "Who's this?"

Girl: "Jenny…"

Summer: "Jenny?"

Girl: "Yeah! Who wants to know?"

Summer: "Apparently, no one that need his attention…" – She hangs up – "Nice, Seth, very nice…"

Summer wanted to call Marissa, but was still too soon. She was probably with Ryan up against some wall at the party. Marissa was kind of slutty these days, and she just didn't care.

Summer: "I better go to sleep… It's all is left for me…"

* * *

Back to the party, Marissa and Ryan were making out, as Summer predicted. They had no idea of what was happening.

Ryan pulling away: "What do you think about us taking this back home?"

Marissa: "Genial!"

* * *

Getting at the Cohen's house, they went right throw the kitchen in direction to the poolhouse. Ryan opens the door and pulls Marissa in, deep making out section that leads to the bed. When they get on the bed they heard something.

Seth: "Hum, hum" – Seth does with his throat.

Marissa: "SETH? What are you doing here?" – Getting up.

Ryan still in bed: "Yeah man, what are you doing here? Where is Summer? What did you do?"

Seth: "We broke up…" – He had tears in his eyes.

Marissa: "What? Why?"

Ryan: "What did you do?"

Seth: "Why does have to be me that has done something?"

Marissa: "Because always is!"

Seth: "But I said that 'we' broke up, what makes you think that she was the one that broke up with me?"

Marissa: "BECAUSE ALWAYS IS!"

Ryan: "What did you do?"

Seth: "You two seem like a broke record…"

Ryan: "You don't want to tell us fine! Go to your room, because we sure have more interesting things to do!" – He looks at Marissa and she giggles.

Seth: "No! I'm telling you… Some other girl kissed me…"

Ryan: "I knew you did something."

Seth: "Yeah, I know…"

Marissa: "What do you mean you kissed someone else?"

Seth: "This girl, with a voice just like Summer's came from my back and asked me 'Guess who!' and I said 'Finally!' and kissed the girl without looking at her. When I saw that wasn't Summer, I pulled away but Summer saw me kissing the girl. Then she kissed Zach, I went after her and she told me to back off and Zach almost hit me, so I backed off, thinking about going over her house later so that I could talk to her in private. Wasn't my surprise that Zach was there. We argued and she ended it up with a 'See ya, Cohen…' What do you guys think? – He is crying so badly right now that he could barely see.

Ryan: "Wow… I slept on the middle of this speech and I still know what happened, is always the same!"

Marissa: "Ryan!" – She slaps him on the arm – "Look, Seth, it seams to be pretty bad…"

Seth: "You think?" – With a sarcastic ton on him voice.

Ryan: "All you need is a damage control…"

Seth: "How do I do that?"

Marissa: "Send her flowers, chocolate, everything that she gets the right!"

Seth: "I don't think that will work… I never saw her mad like that… She was hurt…"

Ryan: "So you're just no doing anything?"

Seth: "I guess… At least for now…"

Marissa: "Don't do it… Don't let things get cold… Do something now, when she still has feelings for you…"

Seth: "But they are ranger feelings!"

Marissa: "Doesn't matter! If she's angry is because you hurt her, and if you hurt her with what you did is because she cares about you, loves you in fact!"

Seth: "I don't know…"

Ryan: "You don't have to know! Now go to sleep and tomorrow you get this all ready!"

Marissa: "Yeah! Summer will probably call me tomorrow for me to go over there and talk about this… Go over there in the afternoon; I'll have softened her by then…"

Seth: "Thanks!"

Ryan: "Now go to sleep Seth!"

Seth: "But…"

Ryan: "NOW!" – He had these angry eyes on his face.

Seth: "Ok… Bye… Goodnight! Have a nice sex…"

Marissa: "BYE COHEN!" – She pushed him out of the room.

* * *

Ok! Sorry about the delay… I was kind of busy… but here it is: chapter 4, I hope you enjoyed, it was sorter than the others, but I can't give all the candy once! Hahahah… It wasn't that funny… Anyway, keep reading and reviewing and suggesting changes, it's always welcome! Love ya!

(I reserve myself the right of doing or not the suggested changes.)


	5. The White Rose

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, just this particular story line.

* * *

**_

In the morning, Seth, that almost didn't sleep, was up in the kitchen drinking some coffee and thinking of what he was going to do next, on matters of him and Summer.

Marissa: "Hey, Seth… Are you ok?"

Seth: "Yeah… I'm fine…"

Ryan: "Really?"

Seth: "Yeah! I guess… Maybe… Not so much… I'm in hell…"

Ryan: "I figured… So what are you doing today? Wanna hang out?"

Seth: "Actually, no thanks… I'm going over Summer's house this afternoon, like Marissa suggested… What do you say?"

Ryan: "I don't know… Marissa?" – He turns to her.

Marissa: "Go! It'll be good… I'll be at Summer's anyway… She already called me…"

Seth: "What did she say?"

Marissa: "That you guys weren't at your best shape… That she had broken up with you and…"

Seth: "And…"

Marissa: "And that she was lost…"

Seth: "Ok… That's good, right?" – He stared at Marissa and Ryan but they don't say a thing – "Right?"

Ryan: "I don't know man… Maybe…"

Marissa: "Yeah… I can't say for sure… Her voice sounded pretty hurt… I'll have to see how big the damage was, before say anything…"

Seth: "But what do you think?"

Marissa: "I think that you need to go buy that stuff that you said that you were going to and Ryan is going with you, so he can get you advice…"

Ryan: "But… Are you sure that you don't want to hang out?" – He didn't want to give Seth advices. He sucked at advices – "Please?"

Marissa: "No! That's fine… Summer needs me… And I have to calm her down for Seth, remember?" – She turns to Seth – "Pick up only pretty and expensive things… You have a lot of work!" – She turns to Ryan – "And you, help him!" – She turns around to live but she turns back – "Oh, and thanks for the lovely evening…" – She kisses him at first delicate, but soon was a deep kiss, a real appreciate kiss.

Seth: "Hey! More people in the room!"

Marissa: "Right… Bye, Seth!" – She turns to Ryan gives him a kick but tongue kiss, turns around and live.

Seth: "You must be very good…"

Ryan: "I try… So Seth… Where are we going?"

Seth: "F&C - Flowers And Company to pick a lot o red roses and white roses too…"

Ryan: "Why white roses?"

Seth: "Peace! I want peace! I want her… So red roses for passion and white for peace, that way we can be cool again…"

Ryan: "Oh… She won't understand the white rose thing…"

Seth: "Yeah she will…"

Ryan: "No she won't…"

Seth: "Yeah… She… Will!"

Ryan: "Wherever…"

* * *

At the Robert's house, Summer was taking a shower to see if she could take Seth's smell off her, even though she didn't want to get rid of his wonderful smell, she figure that would be easier, considering that every time that a west wind pass through her she would start cry thinking that she wasn't going to smell that aftershave lotion anymore. She started crying just to think about it again. Is better for her to get out of the shower soon or she will collapse, and collapse naked wasn't exactly the best thing right know.

Summer: "Marissa is coming anyway… I'll better get out…" – She left the shower and headed to her room.

Zach: "Hey!" – Zach was in the house, in Summer's room to be more specific.

Summer: "Zach! Oh My God! You scared me!" – And she starts crying.

Zach: "Oh My God! Don't cry! I didn't mean to… Oh, Summer please don't cry…" – Zach would hug Summer, but she was wearing only a towel and even though they used to date once, and all he wanted was go over there and kiss her, it would be weird.

Summer continue crying desperately now. Deep down she knew that the reason for the crying wasn't because Zach scared her, but she just couldn't stop! – "Aren't you going to hug me?" – Summer looked to Zach with the eyes full of tears.

Zach: "I would… But you are wearing just a towel…"

Summer: "So? Am I so hideous like that? You can just hug when I'm with at least four levels of clothes, right?"

Zach: "No, absolutely!" – 'You have no idea how much NOT hideous you are' – he thought but still didn't move.

Summer: "HUG ME!"

Zach walked over her and hugged her slowly first but tighter after. Zach knew that Summer was tinny, he remember vividly all her measures, but all that made her literally shrink – 'Summer must be really upset, what if I took all this too far? What if she is supposed to be with him after all? What if I was just supporting actor at their love story? Noooo…' – he thought. Summer felt safe for the first time for the past 12 hours. Summer knew that Zach was, like, gigantic, but when he wanted to protected her, he almost double his size – 'I'm so lucky for having a friend like him.' – Summer thought.

After a few minutes on silence Zach decided to talk first: "Better?"

Summer wasn't crying anymore: "Yeah, thanks…" – She pulled away from him.

Zach: "You better get dress…"

Summer: "Oh yeah!" – She had totally forgotten that she was naked under the towel. – "Would you mind going downstairs? So that I could get dress…"

Zach: "Sure…"

* * *

Thirty minutes later the doorbell rang at Summer's house. She went to the door to see who it was.

Summer: "Hey…" – She hugged Marissa and started crying.

Marissa: "Sum? Crying already? Or still? I can't tell…" – Marissa giggled a little and said that with such a sweet voice that Summer actually giggled gladly that her friend was there.

Summer: "It seams to be a custom usually…" – She lets Marissa go – "Come in…"

Marissa: "Do you want to tell me what is going on between you and Seth or should I go first and say what he told me already?"

Summer: "Not now…"

Marissa: "What? What do you me…an…" – She saw Zach at the couch.

Zach: "Marissa? Hey!" – He gets up and goes over her to hug her.

Marissa: "Zach…" – She looks to Summer over his shoulder. Summer just gives an 'I-have-no-idea-what-he-is-doing-here' look. – "What are you doing here?" – She lets him go.

Zach: "Is nice to see you too!"

Marissa: "Yeah is nice to see you…" – She says with a lack of interest – "What are you doing here?"

Zach: "I came here to see how Summer is doing after yesterday night…"

Marissa: "Does he know everything before me?" – Marissa knew that he knew but still was a little sad that Summer didn't talked to her before anyone else. – "So? Does he?"

Summer: "Well… He does…"

Marissa: "I can't believe in you! I thought I was your best friend!" – Marissa turns around and heads to the door.

Summer: "Marissa, WAIT!" – She went after Marissa but she didn't stop and continue going to the door. Summer stopped – "Marissa… Don't go…"

Marissa: "Why should I stay? You don't need me… You probably had already discussed and analyzed everything with him anyway… I'm no good here anymore."

Summer: "What? Do you think that I said anything to him about how I feel right now?"

Marissa: "You did, didn't you?"

Summer: "NO! I would never tell a boy something that you just say to your best friend."

Marissa: "Oh, so if it was a girl you would have told?" – Marissa knew she was totally overreacting, but she wanted to know how much influence she had over Summer, because she needed a lot of influence to convince Summer that getting back with Seth was the best thing.

Summer: "Don't do this… You know I wouldn't…"

Marissa: "I don't know anything…"

Summer: "How could you say something like that?" – Summer started crying again. – "I can't afford to lose another important person in my life again in last then 24 hours!"

Marissa: "Yeah? I don't see why you care losing me… He's still here…"

Summer looked at Zach, that was watching everything and hoping that they got in to a really fight, because that would be pretty hot – "Zach… Leave…"

Zach: "What?"

Summer: "Leave!"

Zach: "But Summer…"

Summer: "I don't even know what you are doing here! I didn't tell you that I would call you? You shouldn't have come!"

Zach: "But…"

Summer: "ZACH… LEAVE… NOW!" – She was furious.

Zach headed right throw the door to his car as fast as he could. He was actually afraid of being hit by Summer. Summer closed the door after him and turned around.

Summer: "He's gone…"

Marissa: "So you didn't tell him anything?"

Summer: "No… He just knows what he saw, which by the way is almost every fact, but he has no idea what I'm feeling…"

Marissa: "Why didn't you called yesterday?"

Summer: "I didn't wanted to screw your night with Ryan… At least one of us needed a nice graduation experience…"

Marissa: "Next time call me…"

Summer: "Ok…"

Marissa: "Ready to talk?"

Summer: "Ready to hear?"

* * *

Ok, that was chapter 5 and I have to say that I pretty proud of the way that this story is going… Please R&R! Your opinion is very important to me… Don't be intimidating by giving me suggestions… It is always welcome a constructive review! (Oh and the girl on Seth's phone will be explained in one of the next chapters…)

(I reserve myself that right to use the ideas or not!)


	6. The Song

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, just this particular story line.

* * *

**_

Summer: "So, Coop? What do you think? – Summer had just finished to tell her side of the facts, and was expecting for Marissa to say something. Was she overreacting? She couldn't tell anymore.

Marissa: "Well… I must say… It is not that bad… I thought it was worse…" – Marissa had sincerity in her voice, which made Summer freeze thinking that she had overreacted after all.

Summer: "How come?" – She was still lost.

Marissa: "Well, as you said yourself, he kissed her, but once he SAW her, he pulled away, with a who-are-you look, then some guy comes punches him, go away with his girl, without even scream at her. Are you following my thought?"

Summer: "I guess…"

Marissa: "Ok, so, in a misfortune of the life, Zach, your ex-boyfriend is there, ready to kiss you… Don't you think that's at least a little weird?" – Marissa had figured out everything, but she needed Summer to see that too.

Summer: "I don't know… Should I?" – She kind of understood, but she didn't want to.

Marissa: "Ok… Let's try again… What did Seth do to you for the past year?"

Summer: "Hmmm… Nothing!"

Marissa: "Ok… Why is that?"

Summer: "Because I told him that if he did anything to hurt me I would broke up with him and never look back…"

Marissa: "Right… Do you think that Seth wanted you to brake up with him?"

Summer: "No… I guess not…"

Marissa: "Why you guess that?"

Summer: "Well, because everything is great… Was great… We even talked about marriage… Actually he was always the one that brought that subject up…" – Summer was feeling as she was at therapy section. She felt stupid. But Marissa was serious. So she just kept answering the questions.

Marissa: "Really? Tell me about it!"

Summer: "He always said that we were going to have two kids… He prefer twins, a boy and a girl, one to be like him, and the other to be like me, so that my reputation would never be crashed. We would have a popular girl and a geek boy." – Summer smiled – "But if were not twins he wanted to be first a girl, so that she would build her popularity without her big geek brother holding her down…"

Marissa: "How nice! So you guys would be living here?"

Summer: "Oh yeah! Besides everything that he says, he loves here. We would live in one of that houses that his mom would offer us as a marriage gift. A big one for sure!"

Marissa: "So why do you think that he was going to hurt you?"

Summer: "He wouldn't!"

Marissa: "Yes! He wouldn't! He started loving a lot before you did… He remembered the mermaid poem, the fat and the thin squirrel… He knew you before you even know that he existed… He named his boat after you… He waited for you, and once he got you why would he screw it up?"

Summer: "He wouldn't!" – Summer was amazed with Marissa's ability to make her see what she was supposed to see.

Marissa: "Damn girl, took you long enough to figure that out… I was almost drawing for you…" – She joked.

Summer: "Yeah, I know! I need to call him…"

Marissa: "I don't think that's necessary…" – The door bell rang. Marissa knew that was Seth.

Summer: "What?"

Marissa answered the door: "Hi Seth! She's all yours…" – She leaved and closed the door behind her leaving Seth and Summer alone.

Seth had a guitar in his hand. He planed this whole show just for Summer.

Seth: "Hey…" – He said staring at her deeply.

Summer: "Hi… You have a guitar…" – She was surprised. She didn't even know that he played.

Seth: "Yeah I do… And I have some other stuff too…" – He opened the door, and a bunch of man started entering with huge flowers bouquets. Roses. Red and white roses.

Summer: "What is all this?"

Seth: "Just a sec and you will see…"

Soon enough every one was gone, and the room was left with a hundred and four dozens of flowers, two huge teddy bears that probably weight like 25 pounds each and a puppy. A Labrador puppy.

Summer: "Wow… That's… A lot of flowers… And two HUGE bears… And a puppy… Ok… And, plus, a guitar… You really worked for it, didn't you?"

Seth: "For you, nothing is too much…"

Summer melted for him: "Oh…"

Seth: "You know, I wanted to write you a song, but nothing that I tried was good enough, and I didn't had much time, so I decided to sing one that already exist and that describes what we're going through…" – He started to play:

"Don't... don't you wish we tried?

Do you feel what I feel inside?

You know our love's stronger than pride, ooh

No don't, let your anger grow

Just tell me what you need me to know

Please talk to me, don't close the door

Hmm, 'cause I wanna hear you,

I wanna be near you...

Don't fight, don't argue

Give me the chance, to say that I'm sorry

Just let me love you

Don't turn me away, don't tell me to go

Don't... don't give up on trust

Don't give up on me, on us

If we could just hold on long enough

Hmm, we can do it,

We'll get through it...

Don't fight, don't argue

Just give me the chance, to say that I'm sorry"

In the last part he stopped playing and singing. He just talked.

"Just let me love you

Don't turn me away, don't tell me to go"

He had already put away the guitar and was now close to her. Very close. Inches from her mouth in fact. He looked deep inside her eyes. 'Man, she IS beautiful!' he thought. She looked inside his eyes too. 'Damn girl, he IS perfect!' she thought.

Seth: "Don't tell me to go…" – He said under his breath, but she could hear him.

Summer: "I won't…" – She kissed him. It was the deepest kiss that she had ever given to someone before. It was truthful, because she wanted him so much and he wanted her too, painful, because they almost didn't work that out, breathtaking, because let's agree that a deep kiss like that is breathtaking by nature. They broke apart when they couldn't breathe ok anymore. "I won't…" – She said once more and they kissed again.

* * *

Ok, people! I need reviews! Now is the final moment: Depending in your review I'll end it next chapter, or I'll pick another direction and keep going. Either way I'll finished that story, but both ways are VERY different, I personally prefer the second one, is longer and… better… So R&R… If I don't get at least… I don't know… Five reviews, I'll end this in the next chapter… Ok… See ya! 


	7. The Crazy Jealous

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, just this particular story line.

* * *

_**

They were still kissing, but suddenly something hit Summer – 'The girl on the phone…' – She stopped the kiss. She had this terrified look in her eyes. She kept looking at him, trying to really find some truth on those. Apparently they were full of truth – 'But what about the girl…'. She couldn't see throw it… So she decided to ask.

Summer: "What about the girl?"

Once Summer cut the kiss off, Seth got scared – 'What is she thinking?' – She was just staring at him. Looks like she wanted to rip something from him, that he didn't knew what – 'Oh My God, I'm screwed…'.

Seth: "What girl?"

Summer: "Oh, they are a lot, right?"

Seth: "What are you talking about?"

Summer: "The girl!"

Seth: "That I kissed?"

Summer: "Oh, so now you kissed!"

Seth: "NO, I meant, that kissed me?

Summer: "Remember that you're not allowed to a second chance…"

Seth: "Is not a second chance… I'm just confused…"

Summer: "Let me clarify for you then…"

Seth: "Please!"

Summer: "Yesterday, after you left here, I called you and some girl answered… Who is she?"

Seth: "I don't even know what you're talking about!"

Summer: "Don't play dumb with me Seth!"

Seth: "I'm not playing dumb with you Summer!"

Summer: "Where is your phone?"

Seth looked throw his pockets: "I don't even have my phone!"

Summer: "Of course you don't! You're phone is with the girl that you made out with… You left with her, so that you would have the excuse to see her again! I'm on to you, Cohen!"

Seth: "What? I mean… WHAT?"

Summer: "See? You're doing it again!"

Seth: "Doing what!"

Summer: "Playing me!"

Seth: "YOU'RE INSANE!"

Summer: "AM I?" – They were both screaming now.

Seth: "YEAH, YOU ARE!" – They remained in silence for a moment – "You wanna know what? Forget about it…"

Summer: "What?"

Seth: "Yeah! Forget about it! You're became CRAZYYY jealous… I can't do it anymore…"

Summer: "You are the one that cheat, and I'm the one that is crazy?"

Seth: "Yeah! Because that is nothing going on! I love you! But I just can't do it!"

Summer: "Fine!"

Seth: "FINE!"

Summer: "FINE!"

Seth: "Bye!"

Summer: "Bye Cohen… See you… NEVER MORE!"

Seth: "FINE BY ME!" – He turned around and started walking.

* * *

Outside of the house, were Marissa and Ryan, waiting to see what would happen… Seth had everything so well organized, sooo romantic.

Marissa: "Nice job helping Seth…"

Ryan: "Thanks…"

Ryan was lying against the car and hugging her from her back. They were very in love. VERY in love.

The screaming started inside – _"YOU'RE INSANE!"; "AM I?"..._

Marissa: "Oh My God! What went wrong!" – She letted herself go from him.

Ryan: "I don't know! But I knew it!"

Marissa: "What?"

Ryan: "He had to screw up!"

Marissa: "He had, hadn't he!"

Ryan: "Yeah!"

Marissa: "So, what are we going to do?"

Ryan: "Nothing, I guess… What can we do?"

Marissa: "I donno… But we can't stay here without doing something!"

Ryan: "I have nothing… I wasted all my ideas this morning… I'm empty. And just for the record, if we ever fight, it is very possible that I'll do the _exact_ same thing for you!"

Marissa: "I've got it! And _nice_!"

Ryan: "What?"

Marissa: "Just follow me!"

* * *

Ok, people, if you didn't notice I chose the second ending… I know that this chapter was little, but I'm trying to post more often so I just thought that this could end here, and you all keep waiting for the next chapter. The music that was on "The Song" was _Don't_ from Shania Twain. That's it… I loved the reviews and I love ya all! See ya still this week! Bye! 


	8. The Deal

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, just this particular story line.

* * *

_**

Ryan: "Where are we going?"

Marissa: "We're going to do something… We can't let them broke up can we?"

Ryan: "Well…"

Marissa: "Do not "well" me! We can't! Do you imagine how miserable we will be if they broke up? _And yes, I do realize how selfish that sounds_..."

Ryan: "You're right! Seth would be a pain! We can't let that happen! _And thank God!"_

Marissa: "I know! Just hold Seth!" – She opened the door for them to get in.

Ryan: "What?" – He followed her.

Marissa: "What isgoing onhere? What's up with all the screaming?"

Seth: "Good! Let the door open!"

Marissa: "Hold him!"

Ryan: "What? Hum?" – But he held Seth, while Marissa closed the door behind them, locking it.

Summer: "What are you doing?"

Marissa: "Dealing with it!" – She went at the back door and locked that one too.

Seth: "Hey! Let go!"

Ryan: "Are you crazy? If I let you go, she will kick my ass!"

Seth: "So you're afraid of girls now?"

Ryan: "Yeah! And this is for your own safe…"

Seth: "How you holding me back from go away is for my safe. And by the way: _hurting here_!"

Ryan: "Better hurt a little now than a lot later!"

Seth: "Hum?"

Marissa: "Let him go… It's all safe!"

Summer: "Does anyone care to explain me what is going on?"

Seth: "Yeah, I wanna know too…"

Ryan: "Marissa?"

Marissa: "We're locking you guys up, 'till everything between you two is solved."

Summer: "What!"

Marissa: "When we heard the screaming, we had to do something, right Ry?" – Everyone looked at him.

Ryan: "Humm, yeah! Sure…" – Marissa stared at him. _'What is his problem? I need his help!'_ – She thought.

Marissa: "Anyway, you're dealing with what is bugging you two, are we understood?"

Summer: "No!"

Seth: "We already dealt with it! We decide that doesn't have a solution!"

Summer: "WE didn't decide anything!"

Seth: "What?"

Summer: "You decided!"

Seth: "But you were the one fighting!"

Summer: "Yeah! Fighting for an answer, not for the end!"

Marissa: "See? You would broke up without even agree or really know why! And we would be the one that would hear about it!"

Ryan: "Yeah! Do you know how sad that is?"

Seth: "Oh, shut up!"

There was a silence. It was true. They would broke up without agree or really know why. And they wouldn't stand be around each other. They would break up the entire group. Marissa and Ryan would hangout either with Summer or with Seth. They would have to do a schedule or something. That was sad.

Seth: "That is crazy!" – _'Or isn't it?'_ – He thought.

Summer: "Yeah!" – _'Is so not!'_ – She thought.

Marissa: "Is it?" – _'Of course is not!'_ – She thought

Ryan: "Yeah, is it? – _'How long will this take? I want to go home…'_ – He thought.

Marissa: "I don't know!"

Summer: "What you don't know?

Marissa: "If it will take long!"

Ryan: "Did I say that out loud?"

Seth: "What?"

Ryan: "How long will this take? I want to go home…" – He repeated.

Seth and Summer: "No…"

Marissa: "Hum! You see… But I heard it!"

Summer: "You guys are spending way too mach time together…"

Ryan: "Yeah… But, anyway, your thing, would you work it out already?"

Summer: "This is the deal… I don't think that we can work it out…"

Summer looked at Seth. She wanted so much to say that they COULD work it out. But he didn't want to – _'What am I suppose to do?'_ – She wondered thoughtfully.

When Summer said that she thought that they couldn't work it out, Seth's world fell down – _'She doesn't want us to work it out.'_ – He thought.

They stared at each other for a very long time. She started crying in silence, just of looking at him. He couldn't stand her crying. He wanted to go over there, hug her, kiss her, and bring the joy in to her face again. Still staring at her, he sat down on the couch. He broke the eye contact to put his hand on his face and cry. He was devastated. When they broke the eye contact Summer got back to the harsh reality and ran away to her room.

Ryan and Marissa just stood there. Marissa was crying as well – _'Oh My God! Is this the end of a love story? I can't believe! I can't be! Oh! I'm crying… I can't cry! I have to be strong! For Summer! Stop! Stop crying Marissa! What a hell? STOP!'_ – She stopped crying – _'Nice girl! What? Seth is crying too? Where is Summer going? Go get Summer! Ok, move now! MOVE!'_ – She was struggling to find the power and what to say to Summer. She needed something good. When she turned to Ryan she saw a single tear roll down his face, that he quickly cleaned it off.

Marissa: "Are you crying?" – She said in a really low voice so that only he could hear.

Ryan: "Yeah! I can get emotional!" – He smiled at her.

Marissa: "I'm going after her…"

Ryan: "Ok… I'm going to talk to him… Maybe this locking them up wasn't such a good idea after all…"

Marissa: "I can't tell yet…"

Ryan: "How came you can't tell? He's crying, she's crying, you're crying, even I'm crying! You sensed the end, right?"

Marissa: "Yeah, but maybe this is what they needed… Have everything settle… Even if for the worse… But anyway, let's try another shot… Be aware that this is the last one. Your mission is to figure it out if he said everything that he wanted. I'll do the same. If one thinks one thing and the other, other thing, we're putting them together again. Other ways, they will stay miserable for much long. Do you understand?"

Ryan: "Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

Ok chapter 8 is done! Hope you liked… I hope, also, to hear from you, reviews and stuff… So… That's it! See ya soon… Bye! 


End file.
